Heart to Heart
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: A short piece for a scene I couldn't fit into my other fic. Great Sage Ken Murata and Wolfram have a private moment of shared angst in the baths. Shonenai, I suppose.


A/N: This is kind of a filler scene for the second chapter of my fic 'Who Ever Thought…?' but it can be taken as separate. The second chapter to the afore mentioned will be done soon, promise! And the deal they're talking about with Greta will make sense when it is. lol

Wolfram sighed as he sank into the bath, closing his eyes. The sound of water and the ripples he felt on his chest signaled the Sage's entrance into the soothing water as well. Green eyes opened and he looked towards the other boy, frowning.

"That really was awful of us to do… Especially with Greta. What if she starts causing trouble now?" He asked, crossing his arms. Murata smiled, setting his glasses on a towel and laughing.

"Its fine, its fine." He said, waving his hand. "You worry too much. I'm surprised Shibuya hasn't worn you out of that yet."

"Worn me out of it? He's the cause of it, most of the time." The blonde huffed, grabbing a wash cloth and rubbing his arms. He was quiet for a moment. The water rippled as he stood to wash his chest, steam rising from his pale skin. "But… it was a little funny." He admitted at last, turning. Ken smiled, tearing his eyes back to the prince's face. Wolfram blinked, caught a little off guard. "Great Sage…?" He asked. Realizing he had been caught, Murata's face fell, and he looked away.

"Sorry. That's pretty rude of me, huh?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Wolfram." The Sage said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Shibuya-kun?" He asked, and Wolfram sat back down. He stared at the water for a long while, watching his own reflection.

"He's irritating, and an idiot. A wimp, and a hopeless flirt… But I believe in him." He said, fidgeting with the cloth under the water. "He's still got a lot to learn, but I want to believe that his way of thinking can lead New Makoku to peace." He squeezed the wash cloth. "I know it was an accident and everything… but I just can't let him go off and marry just anyone! It would be an embarrassment to the kingdom!"

"Wolfram…"

"Yes. Yes, I love him." The blonde sighed. "But he doesn't want me. He wants a _girl_… Like a girl could protect that wimp!" He muttered, and Murata laughed.

"You're right. You're better than a girl. Shibuya-kun should see what he has."

"Great Sage…"

"Call me Murata, at least." The Sage said, leaning back as he sighed. Wolfram nodded.

"Murata… do you love someone?"

"I love lots of people."

"You know what I mean." Wolfram frowned. When the other was silent, he pressed, "Did you love Shinou?" The water sloshed as Murata moved, but he stopped before he stood to leave. Sitting back down, he sighed.

"Yes."

"That's why you look at me, right?"

"Was I that obvious?" Murata asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I have to admit, it was a shock the first time I saw you. When I got all of my memories I was lost in them… all I had was the face and voice of someone long, long past… He's been watching over his kingdom since the beginning, and I've been here and there, but never with him." He grabbed a wash cloth, rubbing at his arms. They were silent for a while after that, lost in their own contemplations. Murata smiled at last, speaking up. "You're a little like him, you know."

"Like Shinou?" Wolfram asked, surprised and somewhat flattered. "You mean I look like him." He decided, but Murata shook his head.

"That's not all. You're both stubborn once you set your mind on something. Both a little spoiled, but good at heart." The Sage said, his dark eyes looking deep into the blonde's green ones. "And yes… you do look like him. Golden hair and bright determined eyes, with your prideful head held high. Always set on your predetermined course… come hell or high water, you'll have what you want." He finished, and his eyes moved away. As if being released from a spell, the prince felt his face heat up more than ever. Was it a compliment, or did Murata just get caught up in memory? He cleared his throat,

"You're… Like Yuri, I think."

"I'm not as honest." Murata was quick to say.

"Maybe not… but you're as kind hearted. Times when we've been in trouble, both of you can remind us of what we need to accomplish, no matter the situation. And… it's always for the better. You put yourself in as much danger as he does. Nothing can change your mind, and neither of you ever seen discouraged." Wolf finished, glancing back to the Great Sage. Ken smiled, and Wolfram felt a hand grab his under the water. He squeezed it.

"Cruel."

"Too cruel…" Wolfram agreed. Neither one could gather the courage to make eye contact again, so they both fixed their gaze on far off objects, taking comfort in each other's presence. Kindred souls with kindred pain. What one could touch and not have, and what one had and could not touch.


End file.
